puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Koji Doi
|weight = |Born = |Birth place = Kawasaki City, Kanagawa, Japan |resides = |billed = |trainer = Animal Hamaguchi Tajiri |debut = November 24, 2011 |retired = }} is a Japanese professional wrestler currrently working for Wrestle-1 where he is the current and inaugural Wrestle-1 Result Champion and a former UWA World Trios Championship with Kazma Sakamoto and Nosawa Rongai. Early Life When Doi was at the high school he was addicted to soccer, with a track record that has been chosen for the selection. After graduating from high school, he worked as a sports instructor with the aim of martial artists, after receiving some guidance in the Animal Hamaguchi wrestling dojo in December 2010, He asked Tajiri (the owner of SMASH) to be in their trainning camp. Professional wrestling career SMASH and Wrestling New Classic (2011-2014) After one year of trainning Doi made his professional wrestling debut on November 24, 2011 against the veteran Akira where he lost. He became the best trainee on the SMASH training camp. On March 14 Doi wrestled his final match at SMASH when he and Aki Shizuku lost to Mio Shirai and Takuya Kito. On April 5, 2012, Tajiri announced the follow-up promotion to Smash, Wrestling New Classic, which would hold its first event on April 26. On April 26, 2012 Doi made is debut match in the Wrestling New Classic inaugural event when he and Aki Shizuku lost to Lin Byron and Yusuke Kodama. On November 26 to November 27 Doi participated at the Dave Finlay Cup where he came all the way into the finals losing to Akira Shinose. Doi would compete again in the next year Dave Finlay Cup At this time Doi would lose at the semifinals to Kaji Tomato but since Tomato couldn't compete Doi replaced him at the finals losing to Hiro Tonai. On June 1 Doi a big singles match when he face the veteran Takao Omori. At the start of 2014 Doi would a Seven Match Trial Series where he would lose all of his matches against Koji Kanemoto, Ryuji Ito, Ikuto Hidaka, Black Buffalo and Shinya Ishikawa. On June 14, 2014 Doi made his last match in Wrestling New Classic with Jiro Kuroshio and Masaya Takahashi to defeat AKIRA, El Hijo del Pantera and Yusuke Kodama. On June 18, 2014, Tajiri announced that WNC would be going inactive following June 26. Effective July 1, six former WNC wrestlers, Doi included, transferred over to the Wrestle-1 promotion. Wrestle-1 (2014-Present) On June 12, 2014 Doi made his debut in Wrestle-1 the former WNC wrestler Yusuke Kodama losing to Daiki Inaba and Yasufumi Nakanoue. The following month, Doi came together with three other former WNC wrestlers; Jiro Kuroshio, Kodama and Rionne Fujiwara, to form the Novus stable. On August 31 Doi recieved a match against Daiki Inaba if he won, he would partipate in the tournament to crown the inaugural Wrestle-1 Championship but he lost. In November, Doi and Kodama represented Novus in the First Tag League Greatest, a tournament to determine the inaugural Wrestle-1 Tag Team Champions. The two finished last in their block with a record of one draw and three losses. On December 22, Doi turned on Kuroshio and to jump to the Desperado stable. On January 30, 2015 Doi and Kazma Sakamoto received their first title shot in Wrestle-1 unsuccessfully challenging Kaz Hayashi and Shuji Kondo for the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship. On May 16 to May 30 Doi participated at the Road To Keiji Mutoh Tournament where he lost at the semifinals to Jiro Kuroshio. On August 2, 2015 at the first round of the Wrestle-1 Grand Prix, Doi defeated Masayuki Kono with help from Kazma Sakomoto, after the match Doi and Kazma Sakomoto attacked Masayuki Kono and announced that Masayuki Kono was banned from the group, later that night Doi advance for the second round losing to Tajiri. On September 6 2015 it was Desperado against Desperado Doi and Sakomoto vs Masayuki Kono in a handicap match. Doi and Sakomoto would win the match with help from NOSAWA Rongai who joined the group. On October 13 Doi, Rongai and Sakamoto announced in a press conference that they would rename Desperado to Real Desperado and they were going to focus on winning the UWA World Trios Championship. On November 3, Doi and Real Desperado stablemates Kazma Sakamoto and Nosawa Rongai defeated Jackets (Jiro Kuroshio, Seiki Yoshioka and Yasufumi Nakanoue) for the UWA World Trios Championship. They lost the title back to Jackets on November 27. One day later Wrestle-1 announced that Doi had been diagnosed with a right distal radius fracture and he woull be out of action for three months. On March 13, 2016 Doi made his return match at Wrestle-1 when and Real Desperado stablemate Kazma Sakamoto lost to Jackets (Seiki Yoshioka and Yasufumi Nakanoue). On June 15 Doi particpated at the 2016 Wrestle-1 Grand Prix losing to AKIRA at the first round. On August 11, Wrestle-1 presented an interpromotional six-man tag team match, which saw AJPW president Jun Akiyama take on former AJPW president Keiji Mutoh. In the match, the AJPW trio of Akiyama, Naoya Nomura and Yuma Aoyagi was victorious over the Wrestle-1 trio of Doi, Keiji Mutoh and Kumagoro. After the that Doi turned face and left Real Desperado, forming a alliance with Kumagoro who also left new Wild order. On November 2 Doi, Kumagoro and Yusuke Kodama unsucessfully challenged Andy Wu, Daiki Inaba and Seiki Yoshioka for the UWA World Trios Championship. After the match Doi, Kumagoro and Kodama would form an alliance with Wu, Inaba, Yoshioka, Jiro Kuroshio and Kohei Fujimura. On December 3 through December 18 Doi and Kumagoro participated at the 2016 World's Strongest Tag Determination League at Block B. During the tournament Doi, Kuroshio, Wu, Inaba, Kodama, Yoshioka, Kumagoro and Fujimura formed a stable named NEW ERA. Two days later Doi and Kumagoro unsucessfully challenged Kaz Hayashi and Kotaro Suzuki for the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship. At the end of the tournament Doi and Kumagoro finished the tournament with only two points defeating Nextream (Yuma Aoyagi and Naoya Nomura) and lost the rest of the matches in their block. On January 15, 2017 Doi participated in a tournament to crown the inaugural Wrestle-1 Result Championship defeating Masayuki Mitomi in the first round. Ten days later Doi and Kumagoro had their own produce show losing to Daisuke Sekimoto and Yuji Okabayashi in the main event. On February 22 Doi defeated Hiroki Murase in the finals of a tournament to become the inaugural Wrestle-1 Result Champion. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **the Motherfucker (Double underhook facebuster) **Liger Bomb'' ''(Standing or a running high-angle sitout powerbomb) **Spinebuster'' (Spinning spinebuster) **Lariat '' **Boston Crab Championships and accomplishments *'Wrestle-1' **UWA World Trios Championship (1 time) - with Kazma Sakamoto and Nosawa Rongai **Wrestle-1 Result Championship (1 time, current, inagural) **Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) - with Kumagoro References Category:Japanese male professional wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:SMASH Alumin Category:WNC alumin Category:Wrestle-1 Roster Category:Novus Category:Desperado Category:Real Desperado Category:NEWERA